hack:Destruction: Verse 1:Nowhere
by Reiki Shutuagi
Summary: The World R:E, Revision:Eternity. It's a new era of The World as CC Corp is calling the best yet. But, what problem has young 14-year-old Runo discovered in the past and her curse that has lead her here in search of her lost uncle?
1. Log 1: Mistakes

**Please Note! The following FanFiction contains Spoilers from the .hack universe! Read at your own risk or go finish -blank- game or -blank- manga! NOW. Oh yea, stuff MIGHT change in the future after they release the new .hack movie and .hack/Quantum is finished!  
Disclaimer! The .hack series and it's characters belong to their owners and CyberConnect 2 and Namco Bandai Games! Please support by buying their products and games!  
Oh yea (since I don't wanna make an Author's Note): This will be my first story told from the POV of a character. -_- There WILL be parts when it's not her POV because it's telling the events of somewhere else where she isn't. Not often though. :P Now...**

* * *

_**.hack/Destruction: Verse 1/Nowhere – Log 1: Mistakes**_

_Do you remember when this all started?  
Do you remember the disaster that came from it all?  
Distance, it is now...  
Destructive, it was...  
But...  
Humanity most correct it's past to prosper towards the future.  
If they do not remember:_

_Error will occur once more._

_Mankind made it's venture into the internet, creating it. The Country, the United States of America's Department of Defense develops ARPANET. This became the basis for the internet. By 1999, nearly every single person across the world had internet access._

_Problems started at the beginning of the 21st Century as when the Internet's popularity increased, classified government information held on computers became harder to conceal and easier to obtain. Hackers continue to attack their networks and cyber crimes increase._

_In 2002, the United Nations created the subsystem the WNC, or World Network Commission. In 2003, the WNC had it's first meeting. That year, over 10,000,000 users of computers were infected by the computer virus "Hello WNC". Then there was the Deadly Flash, a virus that is capable of inducing epileptic seizures was released. This killed several people. The creator was a young Japanese man who was the first person to be sentenced to death for cybercrime._

_By 2004, The World Network Commission tightens its laws regarding cybercrime. Then, that August, Emma Wielant, the author of the famous and incomplete epic web poem, The Epitaph of the Twilight, dies in a car accident and the poem disappears from the internet. That year, WNC's laws failed to stop a hacker from stealing 84,000,000 in U.S. Currency from accounts._

_2005, The New York Stock exchange in the United States is hacked, this caused stock prices worldwide to hike. Then... December 24th, 2005, Pluto's Kiss, an internet virus, shut down nearly every single system worldwide was shut down for 77 (seventy-seven) minutes. The culprit was found to be a 10-year-old boy living in Los Angeles, California, United States. Following the Pluto's Kiss virus, all internet activity except the government or business purposes was restricted._

_2006, The period started, it was known as the Twilight of the New Gods, began. The production of online video games ceases. In January, Jim Stonecold, the 44th President of the United States, resigns due to the criticism resulting from Pluto's Kiss. In the Summer, ALTIMIT OS, the only operating system in the world to completely survive Pluto's Kiss, became the most popular operating system in the world. Some of that company's core staff left to form the company, CyberConnect Corporation (CC Corp.). Harald Hoerwick, a genius programmer from Germany who loved Emma Wielant, presents the game called Fragment to CyberConnect and is hired._

_2007, ALTIMIT Corporation creates twelve regional offices throughout the world. That year, CyberConnect Japan is founded. Junichiro Tokuoka begins work on the Japanese localization of Fragment with the assistant Kazushi Watari. May, the Beta test for Fragment begins, quickly becoming one of the most discussed topics among gamers. Two months later, July, Harald Hoerwick is reported missing. That month, the beta test for Fragment ends. Later, the WNC passes laws that forced every computer to run on ALTIMIT OS. December... The Virgin's Kiss was created as an international holiday by the WINC. Network restrictions were lifted that day. And, the game, Fragment, was now renamed "The World" and released worldwide, gaining over 100,000 downloads on the first day alone. The period known as the Twilight of the New Gods ended that day with the release of "The World"._

_The year 2010, Kazushi Watarai (the character Albireo) runs into a Vagrant AI named Lycoris while he was debugging. The PCs Balmung and Orca defeat The One Sin and become Balmung of the Azure Sky and Orca of the Azure Sea. The PC, Tsukasa, becomes trapped withing The World that year. Kazushi Watarai falls into a coma after encountering the Vagrant AI Macha. Later that year... the Pluto Again incident, also named the Second Network Crisis, begins. The hero, Kite, starts The World and starts his investigation of the circumstances that led his friend Yasuhiko (Orca) falling comatose. Akira Hayami (Kite's companion, Black Rose) begins playing The World to find out why her brother Fumikazu (Kazu) fell comatose. Junichiro Tokuoka begins investigating the cause of problems withing the world, focusing on contacts of a player named Sieg. December 24th, the group, the .hackers, fight the final phase of the Waves, Corbenik. Junichiro Tokuoka finishes his investigation of CC Corp and Pluto Again ends with the rebirth of Aura._

_2011, Kazushi Watarai quits CC Corp. after being released from the hospital. The "Golden Age: of The World begins. The hacker and member of the .hackers, Helba, hosts a party in the "illegal" location, Net Slum in celebration of defeating the 8 Phases of Morganna Mode Gone._

_2013, Balmung of the Azure Sky is hired by CC Corp. Saki Shibayama (PC Kamui) is appointed leader of the Cobalt Knights and begins deleting various Vagrant AI's withing The World. A new player named Brigit joins The World and runs into a Vagrant AI named Rumor._

_2014, a character named Hotaru logs into the Japanese Servers for the first time. Shugo Kunisaki and his twin sister Rena Kunisaki win the limited edition .hackers character models of Kite and Black Rose and begin the search for Aura to return the Vagrant AI Zefie. The exclusive Root Town, Naval Monte, is opened for one summer in the year 2014. December 24th, The World has a temporary system crash. Problems and errors started to occur throughout the Internet. Aura's disappearance is confirmed and The Golden Age of The World ends with her disappearance._

_2015, Bugs begin to appear in ALTIMIT OS as well. At the beginning of the year, winter, Jun Bansyoya is assigned as the leader of Project G.U. Jyotaro Amagi is hired by CC Corp. that year. The PC Mia who assisted the .hackers, is destroyed by CC Corp. by Amagi, in order to extract her Epitaph data. In the summer, something goes terribly wrong with Project G.U. And the result was the loss of about 80% (eighty percent) of The World's data. Jyotaro Amagi starts a fire at CC Corp headquarters. Autumn, Jun Bansyoya resigns from CC Corp after taking full responsibility for the fire. December 24th, The World R:2 (The World Revision:2) and ALTIMIT Mine OS are released to the public. The characters Ovan, Kuhn, Endrance, and Yata are created._

_2016, Spring, the characters Gabi and Kuhn found the Guild Kestrel. Jun Bansyoya dies. His younger half-sister, Reiko Saeki (PC Pi), hides her relationship to him in order to be hired at CC Corp. The first outbreak of a virus named AIDA (Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly) occurs and Ovan's player began investigating The World. The character Gaspard meets Silabus and Kuhn founds a newbie guild . Summer, odd events begin to occur inside of the game. The veteran player Yata (who played the character Wiseman who was a member of the .hackers in the original version of the game) is hired by CC Corp to investigate such. The characters Naobi (Yata) and Ender (Pi) are created and TaN is formed. September, the Guild, the Twilight Brigade is founded. That October, the characters Gord, Bset, and Sakisaka join the Twilight Brigade. November, the characters Haseo and Tabby are created and begin playing The World R:2 and join the Twilight Brigade. The character Haseo is PK'd by two PKers. Azure Kite appears for the first time. December, the character Alkaid became the Emperor of the Demon Palace._

_The Year 2017. In January, Kuhn leaves Kestrel. The next month, February, The Twilight Brigade and TaN are disbanded. Canard is founded. The character Shino becomes a Lost One and falls into a coma. Haseo starts searching for the "Legendary Player Killer Tri-Edge". March, Kuhn resigns from Canard, temporarily passing it to Silabus and The Forest of Pain (Sigma Hidden Forbidden Sin Realm) starts, occurs, and ends. That May, Haseo became to be known as "The Terror of Death", a powerful PKK (Player who kills Player Killers/Player Killer Killer). Endrance became the new Emperor of the Demon Palace. Midori, a powerful player who encountered Tri-Edge, draws an interest of Haseo. July, the events following The Epitaph Users occurs. Haseo became the guildmaster of Canard. In the real world, reporter Salvador Aihara begins to explore a symptom known as Doll Syndrome in his show Online Jack. Haseo and his group defeat Ovan and the creature from the previous version of The World known as Cubia. Shino awakens. Later, Ovan sent e-mails to Haseo and many other characters requesting them to go to the Field, Delta Hidden Forbidden Festival for a summer festival and Ovan is reunited with his sister, Aina._

_In 2018, The World R:2's service suddenly ends. The next year, 2019, on December 24th, The original The World R:X (The World Revision:X) disc is created by Jyotaro Amagi._

_In 2020, The World R:X is released to the public, which is played on P-COM portable computers and utilizes the M3D headset. A girl named Saika Amagi transfers into Tokio Kuryuu's class and gives him the original The World R:X disc. Tokio encounters a Guild member of Schicksal named Fugel fighting with the character Kite. The Queen of Demise is later defeated and the Guild Schicksal is disbanded. Everyone then meets for a party in the Net Slum once more._

_2022, The World R:X celebrates a Christmas event _(note: the events are currently unknown because it occurs in .hack/Quantum, not yet released)_._

_In the year 2025, The World R:X meets a suddenly end like it's predecessor, The World R:2. CC Corp. announced that they will be working on "The Best World Yet". Supposedly going to be the best version of The World they ever made..._

_Now..._

_December 24th, the Year 2030..._

_The game "The World R:E (The World Revision:Eternity)" is released to the public along with ALTIMIT Gateway OS. It seemed The World was returned to computers with the also release of M4D headsets. It was CC Corp's advertising or something because there were over 100,000 copies sold the day of release._

_The World R:E's version of the Guild from The World R:2, The Twilight Brigade, is once again created under the leadership of guildmaster Runo..._

* * *

_-Next Time-_

* * *

_-The World R:E-_

* * *

_-Transmission Lost-  
-Transmission Executed-_


	2. Log 2: The World R:E

_**.hack/Destruction: Verse 1/Nowhere – Log 2: The World R:E**_

_Today is December 24th and the Year is 2030. Today marks the release of The World R:E, or The World Revision:Eternity. There is already a hundred thousands players. They say that there hasn't been sales like this since the release of the original The World. Only took over twenty years and the release of the 3rd Game since to do it...Here we are, number four..._

* * *

Please Log-In  
Log-In ID: Underlighting  
Password: *********

Please Select a Character  
Character: Runo  
Class: Steam Gunner  
Level: 35  
Race: Human  
Gender: Female  
Guild: Twilight Brigade  
Weapon: Emerald Crossfire  
Armor: Emerald Protector  
Accessory: Golden Bracelet

Select Character? y/n  
Y

Third-Person Mode? y/n  
N

The Delta Server, Root Town Mac Anu...  
LOADING LOCATION...

* * *

_Root Town Mac Anu... Located on the Delta Server, it is the Root Town for beginner characters from Levels 1 through 50. I guess most people aren't ready to go to any other towns anyways since everyone's characters were just created today. The only other town worth going to right now would be on the Omega Server, Warring City of Lumina Cloth. The reason being that the city contains the Arena. I bet people are already beating the hell out of each other there... Actually, I bet Saiusuke is there right now... I'm already bored... I'm already Level 35... CC Corp. Programmers don't change. They always throw that one technique into the game to get unlimited Leveling Books and I've already figured it out. Too bad I got bored and didn't decide to level to the current Level Cap that is 50. Weird that the other towns are open even though we can't use them yet... Probably next update._

_Beep  
_Press the Start Key

"Huh...?" I turned around and realized I had a message. I clicked the button and the message opened.

-Sender: Saiusuke

-Subject: Buyer

-Message: "Hey! Runo! I've got someone here looking for some information about the Leveling Books! I know you know about them. Get over here! I'm in Lumina Cloth near the Arena!"

_Saiusuke, eh? I can't believe he already found someone... This is probably my Tenth Request today... And maybe the fifth about the leveling thing... Sure it's easy real life money or in-game stuff, but... Never mind... That could be explained later. I bet Saiusuke is expecting me..._

* * *

Omega Server, The Warring City of Lumina Cloth...  
TRANSFERRIN LOCATIONS...

* * *

Switch to Third-Person View? y/n  
Y

_Okay, he says that he is at the Arena. Guess I'm going over there..._

A bike suddenly appeared and Runo jumped on it. She started the engines and rode off towards the Arena Counters. Her player turned her view to look out over the playable walls to see a bright city in the distance and below. She looked at all of the lights going. It was weird because you could still see the stars...

_It is so weird... How could they program such amazing sights and lights of the lights and stars into a game...? It's crazy... It's too beautiful to be fake... It's... It is just too beautiful... I guess the excuse would be it would be even more beautiful in real life... Right..._

Runo stopped at the main Arena Counters and jumped off of her bike. She turned around to see Saiusuke standing there. He must have commanded his character to do it, because Saiusuke put his hand above his hand and started waving, "Runo~ The guy is down this alley way! Normal place~"

"Yeah yeah..." Runo let out a sigh. "Let's just go."

In the back alley way behind the main arena in Lumina Cloth, Runo walked down the road with Saiusuke walking next to her. She saw a man, in a generic Player Character Model. She did not prefer generic ones because they are used too often.

The man turned around and obviously, he only saw Saiusuke's Username. Runo was cheap like that. She has programming knowledge and made her own Add-On for personal use to hide any information unless she allowed someone to see it.

He spoke in a fairly deep voice, "I suggest you are Runo."  
"Yeah." Runo nodded.

"Give me the information about Leveling Books, where to find them, grinding, the likes, and you will get your money."

Runo stepped forward. "Leveling Books can be found when defeating King Chim Chims. It was a new feature I figured out about when kicking Chim Chims one day. Oddly enough, the amount of Leveling Books you get is equal to the number of GP you have by thousands. Each Leveling Book upgrades your level by one for each use. You can only use each once. I suggest you go get them before they fix this... Glitch. Also, I suggest King Chim Chim trackers."

"Later then!" The man vanished. He gated out of the Server.

Runo didn't move. She turned to Saiusuke and growled, "You didn't know?"  
"Whoa Runo! Like I would know what a guy would do!" Saiusuke backed up.  
"Whatever." Runo stomped off towards the Chaos Gate and complained, "At least I had this fucking tracker turned on. Come on Saiusuke, you're coming with me!"

Saiusuke started off after her, "Man... I knew you were going to say that!"

* * *

Confirm to add y/n

Character: Saiusuke

Class: Blade Brandier

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Guild: Twilight Brigade

Weapon: Lavender Crescent

Armor: Lord's Protector

Accessory: Demon's Heart

Y

Confirm Warp to Delta Windy Heaven's Peak? y/n

Y

Confirming Warp

LOADING LOCATION...

* * *

Runo looked around the area and saw Chim Chims running around. She turned to Saiusuke and spoke, "I'm loading the Speech Program, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Saiusuke wove a bit. "Do whatever you want."

"Tch." Runo turned towards to the Chim Chim and there was a beep sound for a moment. And on the screen was a message translating the Chim Chim. Runo turned back to Saiusuke and said, "This guy says that the guy isn't very far away from here. Again, something about chasing a King."

"Let's go then."

The two quickly came to the man in a small clearing on the map. He was facing a King Chim Chim and a few Rare Chim Chims. Runo could spot him with a broadsword out. She stepped in front of the man, arms folded in a "pissed off" position.

"You again..." The man muttered all too loudly. Because in an instant, Runo had the man pinned down on the ground with her Bayonet out. She then spoke, "You are low-leveled. I know it. Want me to pull the trigger?"

"Don't." The man spoke.  
"Don't make me. Hand over the money."

"How much?"  
"10."  
"What? For that information?"  
"I will pull the trigger."  
"Fine, fine!"  
"About time."

Runo made her weapon disappear, satisfied, but mad.

Saiusuke turned away and complained, "Come on Runo! Let's go already!"  
"Quit your whining."

* * *

"Oh, Ruko-chan. Are you still up?"

Ruko took the headset off and looked at the woman standing in the doorway of her room. She smiled slightly and said, "Yeah. I was about to finish actually. I'll make this quick transaction and go to bed, 'kay?"

"Just go to bed soon." The woman smiled and nodded.  
"Alright."

* * *

"I have to go to bed."  
"Alright, good night. See you tomorrow."  
"Night."  
"Yeah."

Character Runo:Logging Off

SIGN OFF COMPLETE

LOADING ALTIMIT GATEWAY OS...

"...What in the world...? What is going on? This message..."

* * *

_-Next Time-_

_-First-_

_-Transmission Lost-  
-Transmission Executed-_

* * *

_-Next Time-_

_-The World R:E-_

_-Transmission Lost-  
-Transmission Executed-_

* * *

**A/N: IRONICALLY the DeviantART Version is more accurate because FanFiction is a meany **


End file.
